


Sweetheart

by Missesbean, Segskog (Missesbean)



Category: Men's Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt, I got in my feels, M/M, Playoffs Hurt, Songfic, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Missesbean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missesbean/pseuds/Segskog
Summary: Gabe is struggling with the ending of Game 7. Tyson wants him to feel better.





	Sweetheart

**Author's Note:**

> I got really into my feels. This just came to be. It was a fast and furious write. Thanks to eafay for the beta!  
> More notes at the end! 
> 
> Title thanks to Thomas Rhett. 
> 
> Disclaimer: If you have found this by searching yourself, family member, friend, etc, turn back now. This is all a work of fiction.

Blue eyes hit the floor the second he stepped off the ice. Tyson glanced ahead briefly at Gabe and let out a long sigh. Tonight hurt. It hurt for a multitude of reasons. Not only had the club been eliminated from the playoffs, but Willy’s goal had gotten waived off, Gabe being “offsides” was the shit reason the league was giving, Nate was hurt, and they were all so disappointed, Tyson just as much as the rest. But nobody was going to take this as hard as Gabe, and Tyson knew that like he knew he was going to be up listening to Gabe pace tonight. 

 

The look on Gabe’s face at the blow of the final horn had been enough for Tyson to know it was going to be a rough week or two. Maybe once they loaded up for vacation, he would be able to relax, but it was likely that until then, Gabe’s mind was going to be replaying the reel over and over.  Tyson was going to process for a few days, but not like Gabe. 

 

As they got to the dressing room, the energy was somber with disappointment, frustration, and sadness.  Tyson felt every bit of those emotions as well. 

 

He started to undress, watching as the media swarmed to Gabe. That was the routine: Wins, he shoved media towards other guys. Losses, he took it all.  EJ would try and pick up some of that slack, but for the most part, Gabe shouldered it all. It hurt Tyson to watch, and soon enough, a reporter was asking him stupid questions like how he felt.  This was what hurt most. Having to put the disappointment into words. 

 

Showered and changed, media behind them, they loaded up silently onto the bus,  ready to get home now. Their season was over. It was time to move on. Tyson knew it wasn’t that simple; he would be down a few days and then prepare for some rest. Gabe, though, would make that more laborious, and so would Nate. 

 

For the most part, EJ and Nate would sulk together, but they would get with Gabe and have a group sulk. He knew it, he watched it last year.  This year would be no different. 

 

Tyson took his seat on the bus, unsurprised when Nate flopped down a row ahead. Nobody was really grouping up right now. They were all taking their individual time to lick their wounds. 

 

What did surprise him, though, was when Gabe dropped heavily into the seat beside him with a loud sigh. Tyson waited until they were headed down the road before dropping his hand onto Gabe’s thigh, squeezing gently: a reminder that he was there and always would be there for Gabe.  

 

The blonde didn’t say anything, just leaned back against the seat and shut his eyes. Tys rubbed his leg gently before pulling his hand back into his lap for the ride to the airport.  If Gabe was scooting a little closer, well, Tyson wasn’t going to complain or say anything. 

 

They loaded the plane still in silence, getting their general seating plan the same before Coach stood in front of them and spoke. It was nice to have just the boys, no media, no broadcast team at that moment: only the boys and Coach. He was proud of them, so proud, and he went through and told every guy why. Tyson knew they weren’t usually this soft. Chaos was their game. But tonight they needed this. He was surprised, though, that Landy was silent. Generally, he would have been up and agreeing. Not tonight. Tonight, he looked like a rookie, Tyson noted.  It was odd to see him so vulnerable. 

 

He tried to not stare, but it was hard to keep his eyes off him. Gabe was not only his Captain but his partner in life; Gabe was his person. He liked to think he was the same for Gabe, but in moments like these, Tyson questioned his role.  Sure, when they got home, Gabe would talk to him, and it would be okay. But he wouldn’t let Tyson see how much he was hurting. He didn’t let anybody see that, except maybe Bea. And Zoey. 

 

The flight was quiet, save for the few chewing sounds while the guys ate. Tyson was starving and wasted no time in helping himself. Gabe wasn’t having it, though; he was sitting silently alone, staring out the window, a void look on his face.  

 

Tyson finished his food and got up, filling a small plate with a few of Gabe’s favorites of the selection, and moved over by him. Gabe didn’t even glance up, just continued to stare at the night sky. 

 

“Gabe,” he spoke softly, voice heavy in the silence of the cabin.  

 

The blonde looked over with tired, pain filled eyes, exhaustion evident on his face. “You should eat,” Tyson spoke gently, holding the plate out. 

 

“I’m not hungry, Tys,” he shook his head. 

 

“I know, but you need to eat, you worked hard,” the brunette offered gently. 

 

“I said, I’m not hungry.” Gabe didn’t speak any further, tone harsher than he anticipated. 

 

The look of pain flickered through Tyson’s face, and Gabe felt terrible. But it was just par for the course today. Gabe had turned his attention back to the window, hopeful Tyson would return to his seat. 

 

Tyson cleared his throat and stood, leaning the plate on his now empty seat. “It’s not your fault,” was all he said before he moved back across the plane to his seat. 

 

He missed the soft “it is” that fell from Gabe’s lips, towards the night sky. 

 

###

 

The drive home was just as quiet as the bus ride. Only this time, Gabe was staring out the window from the passenger side, silent. Sullen.  

 

Tyson wished it would have been a decent hour for ice cream. He could use a pick me up. But it was early morning, and nothing was open. Plus, he was pretty sure Gabe would have a cow if they didn’t get home soon.   

 

As Tyson pulled into the garage, he looked over at Gabe with a soft sigh. The blonde was already out of the SUV, his bag retrieved from the back, and heading inside before Tyson even had his seatbelt off, and the car turned off.  

 

Tyson got out and grabbed his own bag before heading in the house after Gabe. Typically, Zoey would have greeted Gabe with a little lick and nuzzle, but she was still at her dog-hotel, so alas it was silent in the house. Tyson noted that all of the lights were off still, no evidence of Gabe being here. He sighed and locked the door before heading to the laundry room to drop off his bag. He was intent on going up to bed after that but was caught with the sight of Gabe with the small light on in the laundry room, meticulously unpacking and sorting laundry from the hampers. 

 

“Babe, c’ mon. Let’s hit the sheets,” he spoke softly towards Gabe. 

 

“I need to do laundry,” was all Gabe said before he started the washing machine, drowning out Tyson.  

 

“It’s 3:30 in the morning. . . It can wait, Gabe.”  

 

“No. It needs washing. Give me your bag,” Gabe gestured towards Tyson’s road bag. 

 

Tyson shook his head, “I’m not worried about it right now.” 

 

Gabe sighed and took the bag out of Tyson’s hand and started to unpack as if his life depended on it. Tyson sighed. 

 

“Gabe...” 

 

“Just. Let me, Tyson,” was all he said before he turned back to the washer. 

 

The brunette sighed but nodded, “Okay. Are you going to be up for a while then?”

 

Gabe looked at him like he was asking the dumbest question, but shrugged.  

 

Tyson sighed and turned to go upstairs. “I’ll going to bed. I love you,” was all he said before heading upstairs. 

 

Gabe didn’t respond, just started to sort other piles of their laundry. 

 

###

 

Tyson went to bed alone and woke up alone. Gabe had come to bed for a few hours, but was up and moving around the house, tidying and getting situated. 

 

Tyson got up and went to the bathroom and took a shower and took one last selfie of his playoff beard with a chuckle before he shaved.  

 

He got downstairs and was greeted by Zoey with big kisses and loves, which he returned of course. Gabe was back in the laundry room, working on folding what looked like every towel they owned. Tyson stuck his head in to see a fresh-faced Gabe staring at him. 

 

“Morning, handsome,” Tyson spoke softly.  He moved towards Gabe, intent on a good morning kiss, only for Gabe to turn his head when Tyson leaned in, so he brushed the corner of his mouth and cheek. Tys didn’t complain, simply peppered a few more on his cheek and smacked his ass gently. 

 

“You eat?” Tyson asked from the doorway. 

 

“No.” 

 

Oh good, they were still doing single syllables. “Okay. Well. Imma go make brunch. And you’re eating. Or I’ll call your mom and tell her you’re sick,” Tyson said with a wink and a smirk. 

 

Gabe rolled his eyes but knew Tyson would do it, so he’d better eat something.  He dignified the response of a grunt before he continued to fold. 

 

Tyson sighed, but went and made French toast, eggs, bacon, and hash browns, humming along to the radio as he went. Zoey sat observing him as he cooked, hoping for a dropped morsel.  

 

When brunch was ready, Tyson called for Gabe, who came stomping into the kitchen. He looked at the food and felt his stomach dance just a bit. He was hungry. He took the plate Tyson offered out and made his plate as Tyson perched on a stool and started to eat.  Gabe was headed to turn off the music, but Tyson gave him a look, and the blonde knew better. 

 

Armed with food, he sat down by Tyson and started to eat.  Tys glanced over and slid orange juice in his direction. 

 

Gabe took it wordlessly and continued to devour his French toast. Tyson smiled small and conveniently dropped Zoey a bite of bacon while Gabe wasn’t paying attention.  

 

Tys finished his breakfast and was up to do dishes. It was amazing how quickly meals went when nobody was speaking. 

 

He wanted to talk to Gabe. Needed to talk to Gabe. But he wasn’t willing, and Tyson was going to have to just be patient. He could call Jamie. They could lick their wounds together.

 

He was silently scrubbing a baking dish when one of his low-key guilty pleasure songs shuffled on. He looked over at Gabe, his head down, brow furrowed, and Tyson felt all of his love bubbling for his sad man.  

 

“C’ mere, please, I need help,” Tyson spoke softly, gesturing for Gabe with his best bossy look. 

 

Gabe grunted, but got up and moved over towards Tyson. “What?”  

 

Tyson wiped his hands on the dish towel and wrapped his arms around Gabe’s waist. “Dance with me?”  

 

The blonde’s brow furrowed and he tried to wiggle back, but Tyson had a firm grip. “Please, Gabe? Just, humor me, sweetheart.” 

 

Gabe grunted; how corny was he going to get? “Fine.” 

 

Tyson grinned and asked Alexa to start the song over, letting himself wiggle closer to Gabe as Thomas Rhett started in again about his Sweetheart.   

  
  


_ Sweetheart _

_ God could’ve never made two _

_ Nobody quite like you _

 

_ Woke up this morning, to your sleepy smile _

_ I realized I haven’t told you in a while _

_ That you’re my life, you’re my dream _

_ You’re the reason for every song I sing _

_ You’re my rock, you’re my world _

_ You’re my always and forever girl _

  
  


“I’m your always and forever girl?” Gabe asked with a chuckle.  

 

“Technicalities. But if you wanna be, sure,” Tyson added with a wink, rocking back and forth in the kitchen, singing softly to Gabe. 

  
  


_ Sweetheart _

_ God could’ve never made two _

_ Nobody quite like you _

_ Woah, sweetheart _

_ One kiss and I come unglued _

_ You are the reason, I fall to pieces _

_ ‘Cause you’re all that I adore _

_ You’re the one my heart beats for _

_ And I can’t believe you gave your sweet heart to me _

  
  


Zoey sat watching with her head cocked to the side.  

  
  


_ Yeah, you’re sweet like chocolate _

_ Hot like sriracha _

_ Yeah, girl you got me right in your back pocket _

_ You’re smooth like whiskey, fine like wine _

_ I love how you’re making my blood sugar rise _

  
  


Tyson felt Gabe’s hands tightening around him and smiled up at Gabe. “You are my sweetheart, you know that, right?”  

 

Gabe nodded, “I know.” 

 

With a grin, Tyson leaned up and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. 

 

Gabe shifted his face and caught Tyson’s lips in a kiss, the brunette sighing happily.  

 

With a nuzzle, Gabe pulled back, tucking his face into Tyson’s neck. “You totally have me in your back pocket, Four.” 

 

_ One kiss and I come unglued _

_ You are the reason, I fall to pieces _

_ ‘Cause you’re all that I adore _

_ You’re the one my heart beats for _

_ And I can’t believe you gave your sweet heart to me _

 

Tyson chuckled and continued to sing along, swaying happily with Gabe in the kitchen.  

 

_ When the world gets cold _

_ On those sleepless _

_ Oh, girl you should know that you will always be mine _

_ Sweetheart _

_ God could’ve never made two _

_ Nobody quite like you _

_ Woah, sweetheart _

  
  


“You know it’s going to be okay, right?” Tyson asked softly. 

  
  


_ One kiss and I come unglued _

_ You are the reason, I fall to pieces _

_ ‘Cause you’re all that I adore _

_ You’re the one my heart beats for _

_ And I can’t believe you gave your sweet heart to me _

_ Ooh yeah, you gave your sweet heart to me _

_ Ooh yeah, you gave your sweet heart to me, oh _

  
  


“It is now,” Gabe spoke softly, hugging himself closer to Tyson. As long as he had his sweetheart, he would be okay. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics credit to Thomas Rhett’s “Sweetheart.” 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Leave some love! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: tyson-baerrie


End file.
